Cold Dead Fingers
by LovelyLorelei
Summary: He doesn't realize.
1. Part 1

**While reading quotes by Confucius, I found one that described Sasuke's situation very nicely. Inspiration is a hard thing to come by nowadays, and I took the chance to write.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves."  
~Confucius~

* * *

He did it.

After nearly a decade, the man was finally dead. His revenge was carried out; his clan could rest peacefully.

But could he? He didn't know the answer.

His own body had already collapsed, fallen next to his brother's corpse. His fingers twitched every so often, and each time he could feel the man's cold dead fingers brushing against his own. He took it as a comfort and couldn't bring himself to act-_feel_-horrified or move away. It was proof.

The black flames of Amaterasu burned away at the forest. He didn't know how to put them out, nor did he care to.

He returned to his previous thought. Now that his brother was dead, what was he supposed to do? Nearly his entire life had been spent preparing for this. Now that it was over, what else was there for him? A flash of blond came and went through his mind and he pushed it away. That was not his territory, not for him to tread on or taint anymore than he already did. The same for the village. He would not soon be welcome, would not escape punishment for his crimes.

He didn't quite know what he would do. A cold feeling spread through his body and his fingers shook more than twitched. There would not be a village that would take him in - he was a criminal after all - no safe place for him to stay. He might as well be swallowed by the earth, and few would care. Maybe...

He pushed that thought away as well. He was not so weak or shameful.

No matter. The weariness in his body took priority. He would rest and then think about what he would do.

* * *

**I started this months and months ago, in April I think, and apparently finished it then too. I was going to add another part involving Madara but I can't (couldn't) think of anything for that. I think it's good enough on its own, but if I feel like it, I'll write that part and post it. It was confusing to try to write though, so who knows, but I probably will. (If I do write and post it, you'll know. I'll put it up right here on the same day.) (IT'S GONNA BE POSTED, JUST WAIT A COUPLE SECONDS XD pfft)**

**Happy birthday, Sasuke. I hope someday you'll realize just how much you fucked up your life, but it's doubtful with the way Kishimoto is characterizing you. Such a shame too; you were good when you were younger. ~sigh~**

**Ja ne.**


	2. Part 2

**Apparently I'm doing another chapter for Sasuke's birthday. He's lucky I like him so much. ~shoots him an angry look~ Or at least what he should have been.**

**This chapter is more the reason this is rated T, but it's mainly because of some cussing.**

* * *

"Those that fail to learn from history are doomed to repeat it."  
~Winston Churchill~

* * *

Waking up with no purpose does a strange thing to one's psyche.

Waking up with no purpose, in an unknown place, with an unknown person, and being told that the purpose and the reason for it one just spent and ruined their entire life to fulfill was an utter lie? It fucked their psyche over so much that they didn't know what was up and what was green.

Luckily he was accustomed to not showing his emotions, so the only thing that pointed to his psyche being fucked was gripped and torn hair, wide dilated eyes, and harsh breathing.

Although it didn't much occur to him that this person he didn't even know could be lying to him. The most he could think about right now was how much he messed up everything to kill the brother that he thought didn't care, but instead cared so much that he ruined his own life and future to save Sasuke's. (1)

And he messed it all up.

Everything.

He could almost hear the idiots back in Konoha laughing at him.

So, when offered another purpose to replace the other one, what does he do with his psyche still being fucked? Why, accept of course. No, no, don't even think about it, just accept. _It doesn't matter that he doesn't even think if this one is as fake as the previous_.

When the mind rape is finally over, tears running down his face for the first time in years, he still doesn't realize the grip the cold dead fingers have on his heart and mind. The masked face with a sharingan eye laughs at _just how easy it was_.

He doesn't realize.

* * *

**(1) OH NOES, I MENTIONED SASUKE'S NAME FOR THE FIRST TIME. ~snickers~ I kind of had to do that, otherwise that sentence would have been extremely confusing. I would have preferred not to, but I'm too lazy to rewrite it in a better way, so it'll have to do. Besides, we _all_ know that it's Sasuke _anyway_.**

**Yup, it's finished. Done. Happy birthday you little screw-up, you. ~ruffles his hair and pulls back quickly before her fingers get cut off~**

**This turned out much better than I thought, especially with the whole bitter humor, sarcasm, and 'mind rape' bits. But that seems to be the attitude I've taken with Sasuke lately anyway, so I just had to put that in there.**

**And...both of the chapters are really short...erm. There's not really much else to say on this topic.**

**Ja ne.**

**(Btw? That quote up there was half-assed. I just kinda looked up something and settled with it, I don't even know if it's by Churchill. ~shot~ It's what I get for procrastinating.)**


End file.
